Marie Anne Sophie de Saxe
Marie Anne Sophie de Saxe (29th August 1728 - Present) was a Dauphine of Grandelumiere. Born to Augustus III of Poland and Saxony and Maria Josepha of Austria, she was married to Louis Auguste, the then Duc de Valois or Monsieur le Petit Dauphin in 1745. After her grandmother-in-law, Empress Marie IV Sophie died in 1757, she was styled Madame la Grande Dauphine as the then Dauphine de Grandelumiere. A great proponent of tradition, she enjoyed the the etiquette of Argenteuil greatly and carried out her duties as expected of her, bar no exception. A materialistic and cultivated woman, she enjoyed all things rich in beauty. She was a large supporter of fashion, and often influenced the court fashions of the time. Born in 1728 in Dresden Castle, Saxony, she was a popular member of the Imperial Family among peasants due to her piety and generosity; however these same traits characterized her as a bore and an outsider among the courtiers present in the Imperial Court. Her dullness was a significant reason why her husband, Louis Auguste, developed a restless and rambunctious personality. Extremely isolated at the court except for a few chosen favorites, she lived out her years in Grandelumiere under extreme isolation and loneliness. Early Life Birth Maria Anna Sophia of Saxony was born on the 29th of August, 1728 at Dresden Castle, to King Augustus III of Poland and Queen Maria Josepha of Austria. The birth was an easy one for her mother, although her gender was generally regarded as a disappointment. Two of her elder brothers had recently died in childhood, leaving only one brother as heir to the throne. As a result, another male heir was hoped for. Baptized Maria Anna Sophia Sabina Angela Franciska Xaveria, her mother wished her to be known as Maria Franciska Xaveria, after her favorite saint, Saint Francis Xavier. However, her mother's wishes were ignored and were considered an example of her "too pious"temperament". Henceforth, she was known as Maria Anna Sophia. Education Born to a large and happy family, she was educated with her close-in-age sisters; Maria Amalia, Maria Margaretha, and Maria Josepha. Of these three, she was reportedly the closest with Maria Amalia. Educated in the castle of her birth, Dresden Castle, her mother personally oversaw the girls' education. Her lessons included; Latin, French, Polish, Philosophy, Geography, Religion, Drawing, Music, and Dance. Because her father was both King of Poland andElector of Saxony, he divided his time between both nations equally. Her mother, who had a major influence over the king, went along with him. Maria Joseph particularly enjoyed these excursions to Poland due to the country's largely Catholic populace, as opposed to Saxony's large Lutheran one. However, these trips also provided difficulty to Sophia's mother's decision to have an intimacy with her children that was often frowned upon in the day. Therefore, while on her trips to Poland, she often wrote to her children in French (The diplomatic language of Europe at the time), giving them pet names, and encouraging them to write to her informally. The Saxon-Polish court lived under a simple existence. Her mother, a daughter of Holy Roman Emperor, Joseph I, carried over the simple and modest education she had received as a young Austrian Archduchess, along with the simple frugality of the Austrian court. Thus, the Saxon-Polish court was far from the ostentatious courts of the rest of Europe, which were so popular at the time. Devoid of their stiff etiquette, pomp, and circumstance, the family circle had a harmonic feel to it, with the royal children addressing their relatives informally and with a carefree manner. The marriage of Sophia's parents was a loving one, and Augustus III reportedly never took a partner outside his marriage bed. Adolescence The Ten Years War In 1737, Poland, where her father and mother spent a considerable amount of time, was soon subject to invasion by Friedrich Wilhelm Hohenzollern II, King of Prussia. The Royal Castle (Zamek Królewski w Warszawie) and the Pałac Koniecpolskich were seized. Following the occupation of Warsaw, Prussian forces marched into Silesia and then into Saxony. After a succession of devastating blows, the Empire of Grandelumiere joined the war, as a Catholic ally of Saxony. However, they were too late. Prussia's forces soon made it to Dresden, where the Saxon royal children were located. Subsequently, Prussia sacked Dresden Castle, forcing the royal court under house arrest. A few months later, her parents joined, having made their way, imprisoned, from Poland. It was here, that Sophia finally realized her mother's political capabilities. Soon, Maria Josepha exemplified her influence over her husband, making it known that the ministers report to her as well. Included in counsil affairs, she used her diplomatic talents to their fullest, writing to the ruling families of Europe, asking for their aid. As well as influencing her weak husband, Maria Josepha gave birth to three more children inside the Castle of Dresden. Under house arrest, an escape plan was soon conceived, headed by the Grandelumierian noble, the Duchesse de Rohan. The family would leave Dresden Castle, their childhood home in the middle of the night, incognito. Sophia would never return. Three separate carriages were used to transport her family, with Sophia residing in the first. Also inside it were Augustus III and Maria Josepha, now known as Herr Friedrich Schmied and Frau Benedikta Schmied, accompanied by their servant, in truth Sophia's eldest brother, Herr Schneider (Frederick Christian), and his spouse Frau Franziska Schneider (Maria-Antonia), with the Schmied children Fräulein Sabina (herself), Meister Albert (Franz Xavier), and Fräulein Karolina (Maria Josepha). This first carriage took a route from Dresden, into Lower-Saxony, Bohemia, Bavaria, through the Holy Roman Empire and into Strasbourg. Finally, in march 1742, Sophia and the rest of her family reached Grandelumiere successfully. Here, they were given the Chateau de Saint-Germaine-en-Laye by Marie IV, where Augustus III set up a small Saxon-Polish court in exile. Sophia spent the next three years here, walking among the gardens with her sisters and continuing her education, but staying away from the Imperial Court, and Chateau de Argenteuil. Finally, in early 1744, Grandelumiere started to push back Prussia over the Saxon border, and into Poland. Betrothal As the Prussians were pushed back into Poland, it looked as though the war was in favor of the Saxons. With the likelihood of the family remaining exiles diminishing, Sophia's worth as a bride rose. Starting as early as 1743, there were rumors of a union between Sophia and the second-in-line to the throne of Grandelumiere, Louis Auguste, Duc de Valois or informally known, le Petit Dauphin. As Saxony and Grandelumiere were both Catholic allies against a Lutheran power, by cementing their alliance by marriage, it was believed that it would strengthen the ties between the two countries, further defeating Prussia. Furthermore with the double marriages of Sophia's eldest brother to his Bavarian bride (Maria Antonia), and her eldest sister (Maria Amalia) to the Bavarian Elector, Grandelumiere would not only acquire strong ties with Saxony-Poland, but also with Bavaria. This powerful alliance was believed to be able to give Grandelumiere leverage and power over their prime rivals, the Austrian Hapsburgs. In late 1744, the Grandelumierian Court requested her hand, and negotiations for her marriage began. However, negotiations came to a pause as her mother's distaste for the marriage became known. Maria Josepha had wished for an Austrian marriage for her daughter, one from her own family. With her influence declining, she knew she had limited time to acquire what she desired. Augustus III's new court favorite Heinrich von Brühl, rivaled her immensely in her influence, and opposed the power "the Austrian", as he called her, had over the King. However, with Maria Josepha's power gone, Brühl convinced Marie IV via diplomacy that the marriage would strengthen the countries' relationship. Subsequently,the Grandelumierian court agreed, and the betrothal was announced in early 1745, with a dowry settled upon. Madame la Duchesse de Valois Marriage In late 1745, the exiled Saxon and Polish court would travel to Paris to hold the marriage between Sophia and Louis Auguste. Escorted by an entourage of three Dames d'Honneur, eight Filles d'Honneur, along with numerous equerries and pages in a long line of Couches, she was welcomed by triumphal entrys, diplomatic greetings and the other official celebrations, as was normally the custom upon the arrival of a foreign princess on the event of an Imperial Marriage. While handing out large largesse on her way to the Louvre Palace, she made a good impression on the common folk and serfs. Due to her family residing in Grandelumiere at the time, it was agreed that Augustus III would personally hand over his daughter. On the 5th of May, 1745, Maria Anna Sophia of Saxony was married to Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere, in the chapel of the Louvre. The Imperial Court was present, including the Empress, Marie IV, along with her father and numerous dignitaries from Britain, Spain, Portugal, Austria, and Russia, as well as those of the Italian states. Sophia and her husband, were dressed up in a light grey fabric to mimic silver, with diamonds taken from previous dresses due to the necessity to send money towards the war effort. Along the sides of the gown, were stitched countless bows and ornaments, which were various shades of azure. As the marriage was of one of a future Emperor, there was much celebration. A week of balls was held in honor of the marriage, along with ornate feasts and events, ending with a display of fireworks. After the marriage, the Imperial Court traveled to the Palace of Justice, or le Palais de Justice, where the marriage contract was signed. In the contract, she was thus guaranteed fifty thousand crowns for rings and jewelry, two hundred and fifty thousand crowns upon her wedding, and the further guarantee of an annual widow allowance of twenty thousand crowns. Henceforth, the court traveled to the Notre Dame Cathedral where Marie IV carried out "the Royal Touch", in which the Empress would touch the peasants, to heal their illnesses and grievances. Afterwards, the Empress gave out alms to the poor, along with donating to her charities. Arrival at Court After arriving back at Argenteuil, Marie Anne Sophie, as she was now called, chose charities to donate to, and was given elaborate rooms. Her reception at court, although ostentatious, was still rather subdued. There were widespread whispers of how Poland was invaded, and almost defeated, until the alliance with Grandelumiere was formed against Prussia. Also, because of her status as an exile, there were calls to replace her with a Spanish bride. Additionally, the court was rather disappointed with their future empress. Described as incredibly plump, sturdy, and mannish, along with rotten teeth, the courtiers were shocked at her appearance. Sophie, as raised in the simple court of Saxony, wasn't used to the extensive use of perfume or the pastime of bathing. Subsequently, to add to her bad impression at Argenteuil, rumors flew that "she never brushed her teeth, plucked her eyebrows, or used any perfumes." Reportedly, the stench of her person became so bad that the Grandelumierian ambassador had to ask the Saxon ambassador (who had arranged her marriage), Johann Wilhelm Christoph zu Stolberg-Roßla, Graf von Stolberg-Roßla, to inform the new Petite Dauphine what was expected of her. He reportedly asked the ambassador to tell her about the necessity for a careful toilette, in particular with regard to her teeth and hair: “It is embarrassing for me to discuss such things, but these mere details to us are vital matters in this country”. As if this was not enough, the Morttemarretes, the cream of Grandelumierian society, declared their abhoration with her and as such, she became instantly isolated. Overall, she would be accepted by the court, as a Polish Princess. However, there were plans to replace her with the Spanish infanta, Maria Antonia Fernanda, in the event she died in childbirth, until she gave birth to her son in 1747. In an ironic twist of fate, this plan was put into semi-action with the marriage of the infanta to Sophie's brother-in-law, the Duc de Bretagne.' Her relationship with her husband, was a complicated one and the marriage soon got off to a rocky start. Upon meeting the Petit Dauphin, she thought him "the most handsome man"she'd ever seen and fell instantly in love with him. However, upon her arrival to court it was discovered that she had brought along a Saxon household, in addition to the Grandelumierian one she soon received. This was the first source of tension between Sophie, her husband, and the rest of the court. Although this was not well received by Marie IV, she agreed to let Sophie keep her Saxon ladies until her family's return to Saxony, which was expected quickly. Furthermore, when Sophie arrived at Argentueil, she found that her husband's present mistress, the Demoiselle de Nozières, was installed in his apartments. The innocent and childlike Sophia was shocked and disgusted. Raised in a warm, happy family, her father was entirely faithful to her mother, and consequently, Sophie did not realize a man capability to enjoy another woman's company besides his own wife's. The Duc's own impression of his wife was quite negative as well. On one instance, he remarked to his Premier Valet that she, "was timid, gauche and ill educated in all those graces considered so important at Argenteuil", coming from the more simple Saxon court where rouge was found repugnant. To further rectify matters between the couple, Sophie's chief Grandelumierian lady-in-waiting, the Comtesse de Polignac informed her that she must use rouge in order to please her spouse, upon which Sophie agreed to try to adjust herself to the customs of Grandelumiere. '''Treaty of Strasbourg In late 1747, the Treaty of Strasbourg was finally signed by all nations who participated in the Prussian War. Sophie's father regained his throne. Consequently, her family soon left back to their native countries of Saxony and Poland. With this, came the promise of the return of her Saxon ladies. However, Sophie, already so isolated at the Grandelumierian court, forcefully refused. After repeated pleas by her Grandelumierian superintendent (Madame de Polignac) on behalf of Marie IV, as well as with the promise of several livres, her ladies were finally permitted to stay, much to the disapproval of the Empress. Soon after returning to court, the Demoiselle de Nozières was discarded, much to the glee of Sophie. Thinking she would now receive the attentions of her husband whom she so adored, she would soon face the real, disappointing truth. Louis-Auguste would soon take up Élisabeth de l'Étang as mistress. Following this, the Petit-Dauphin would take up his first male lover, Charles Joseph de Grepiac, while simultaneously acknowledging Anne Valerie de Rohan, Mademoiselle de Gomene, as a mistress. Françoise Zéphyrine de Pardaillan de Gondrin, Mademoiselle de Moncontour, Marie-Sophie Augustine de Rochechouart de Mortemart Mademoiselle de Lussac, and finally Louis-Paul Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Belle-Ile, Marquis de Belle-Ile, followed. Sophie considered the Demoiselle de Nozières the most hurtful as she was the first, but disliked the Marquis de Belle-Ile the most on a personal level, as it was during this time where he and the Dauphin often played small pranks on her and took fun in humiliating her. Some even say that Sophie herself inspired her childrens' nickname for Belle-Ile, "Monsieur Putain". Following the arrival of Elisabeth l'Etang, Sophie soon implored the Graf von Stolberg-Roßla to talk to Marie IV on behalf of herself regarding her husband's behavior. However, Louis Auguste soon caught wind of this and before the Graf could reach his grandmother, he had almost all of Sophie's Saxon retinue sent back, barring a select few. Sophie almost instantly retreated into isolation, far from the displeased court. In her apartments, she would enjoy her favorite foods, an odd mix of chocolate and garlic, dubbed "Köstköst" (or both separately), which continuously ruined her already rotten teeth. Her hearty appetite caused her to gain significant weight; so much so that when she was asked to describe herself, she declared that she "would be as good to eat as a roasted suckling pig". Furthermore, upon her arrival to Grandelumiere, she discovered trend of having small dogs and dwarves among the upper nobility. Reportedly, Sophie found these new ideas "charming" and "delightful", and soon came to spend her days in hordes of both. Another hobby she learned about and soon came to immensely enjoy upon her arrival to Grandelumiere was gambling. Often, she would spend countless days gambling with her small private circle, losing small fortunes. To the displeasure of Marie IV, she had to continuously clear the young Duchesse's debts. Family Sophie's marriage was consummated on the first night, to the surprise of the court. Therefore, despite the disagreements between the couple, the union was considered a success. A year later, she gave birth to her first child, Marie Sophie Raphaëlle Germaine. Although a disappointment, as her first child it was not considered devastating, as her young age was thought to yield various additional pregnancies. Furthermore, it proved a certain unseemly rumor untrue: that Sophie was unable to conceive due to her "plump" figure; a fear Marie IV herself had disclosed to the Saxon ambassador. However, Marie IV still maintained that the young Duchesse would not attend the court's hunting excursions until she produced a son. Soon after, Sophie gave birth to the long-awaited heir, Louis-Francois, again, much to the relief of the Empress and court. Reportedly, this was apparently not an simple feat as the Petit-Dauphins conjugal visits were not easy, according to court gossip. Sophie desperately clung dearly to the rest of her Saxon retinue who were permitted to stay, most especially her favorite, Elisabeth von Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel, Dowager Gräfin von Holstein-Schauenburg. According to her Grandelumeirian ladies-in-waiting, Sophie could not sleep until the Gräfin held her hand, read her a story, and slept by her side. Often thinking she was being haunted by ghosts, the Gräfin constantly comforted her and demanded on sleeping by Sophie's side, even during the nights Sophie's husband came to her bed. To the relief of Louis Auguste, the Gräfin was eventually persuaded to sleep elsewhere during the couple's nights together, following several incidents of the strong-headed Gräfin even kicking the Duc de Valois out of Sophie's bed. Upon all of this, the court ladies, headed by the Morttemarretes, often pranked Sophie by making sounds of ghosts and the like outside her salon. In early 1749, the Gazette Impériale gleefully reported that these sounds "made the dear saxonne shriek in horror, all the time holding dearly onto Madame de Holstein-Schauenburg for dear life!" However, it did not end there, with sexual pamphlets picturing Sophie, Louis Auguste, and the Gräfin engaging "à trois" and having numerous orgies with Argenteuil's servants. Additionally, by the popular opinion of the court, the Duc de Normandie was actually the son of the Duc de Valois and the Gräfin, although this was dismissed by all three members as mindless gossip, besides for the obvious fact that all imperial births took place in public, with many of the nobility eagerly looking on attentively. Clearly, the Gräfin had to go. At the end of 1750, she was dispatched soundly back to Saxony, where she quietly remarried to the Herzog von Brunswick-Harburg and died in 1754. Subsequently, after this final, and frankly quite embarrassing incident, Sophie finally reconciled herself to the fact that her husband would take mistresses; and although she did not embrace them, she never voiced anymore opposition. In the coming years, the couple would would produce numerous additional pregnancies, much to the glee of the Empress. However, with each pregnancy Sophie would become weaker, and her figure larger. After the rather particularly difficult birth of Louis Theodose, Duc de Vasconie, in 1757, physicians advised the Dauphine that another birth would threaten her life. Nonetheless, with Sophie's stubbornness, and considering it her duty to bear children to her husband, she refused their counsel, and would have a further pregnancy in 1758. Consequently, after it ended in miscarriage, she was laid up in bed for countless months, although she miraculously survived the illness. Sophie's final pregnancy occurred in 1760, to the surprise of the court. Throughout her time spent carrying the child, it was noticed that her appearance went through various changes. Gaining countless pounds, her stomach swelled out in front of her, and she looked far beyond the age of 32. Additionally, late into her final trimester, she started to experience difficulty with walking, and often had constant shooting pains among her lower back and legs. This unfortunately hindered her ability to be present at court functions and caused her to retire to confinement about two weeks early. Finally, after a difficult birth where Sophie even lost oxygen for a short period of time, she gave birth to Marie Bénédicte Philippine, her final child. Almost immediately after, her husband stopped visiting her rooms. A rather warm mother for the standards of the day, she would frequently have her children brought to her rooms. Many considered her children one of Sophie's only happiness' at court, as she was noted to have seemed most relaxed with them. With this alliance obvious, her power was increased, having a close relationship with the Petit-Dauphin. As she was among the possible candidates concerning a regency for the young boy, with this fact rather well-known at court, she did command some political influence. Among her daughters, who detested their father's mistresses, she would privately endorse their campaign against Louis-Auguste's longterm lover and Sophie's prime humiliator, Louis-Paul Jules de Rochechoaurt de Mortemart de Belle-Ile, Marquis de Belle-Ile. In all, Sophie and her husband would produce eleven pregnancies, with eight being brought to term. Madame la Grande Dauphine Death of the Empress On the night of November 29th, 1757, Empress Marie IV died of blood poisoning. Sophie was not present, as she was still recovering from the birth of her last child, Louis Theodose, as his birth had been particularly difficult. On hearing the news from her ladies-in-waiting, she remarked "Mon Dieu, we are lost in our path. The Empress has been our light in this world, and now we find ourselves in complete darkness." Upon the accession of her father in law, Louis XIV Raphael to the throne, Sophie became known as Madame la Grande Dauphine, with her husband's title changed to Monseigneur le Dauphin. Contrasting this, Louis-Francois, Duc de Normandie, became informally known as the Petit-Dauphin. Soon after, she was installed in apartments of the Dauphine, which she soon had renovated in the most fashionable colors of the time. Court Life Although she did not have ceremonial duties besides hosting the occasional public Toilette and public lunch, with her new position as second lady of the court, behind the Empress, Marie Catherine d'Espagne, her allowance was raised. Due to her husband's involvement in his numerous affairs, they soon spent little time together. As most of their children had survived infancy, the couple began spending fewer nights together, as there was simply no need for more children, in addition to the greater burden of Sophie's weak health. With the Dauphin hardly visiting her rooms anymore, Sophie began accumulating new ways to entertain herself and to pass her days. Soon, she could be seen spending thousands of livres on new gowns, makeup, fabrics, and renovations for her rooms. This hardly gave enough money to cover the soon massive gambling debts she would rack up, along with the added expense of the large list of charities and organizations she had pledged to. As the Dauphin was unwilling to pay these debts off, she decided to enter the arena of politics to find a solution, the first time since 1747. Although Louis XIV looked favorably upon the young Dauphine, Sophie's main rival, Louis Chretien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Cardinal de Mortemart, despised her presence at court. In fact, he had headed the movement for the Spanish Infanta to be wed to Louis-Auguste, instead of Sophie, believing it to be a more profitable alliance. After Sophie enlisted the help of the Comte d'Ayen, who wished to dispose the influence of the Cardinal by exiling him from court, Ayen gave Sophie his support. The Comte then gave the Emperor a false report of the Cardinal which accused him of embezzlement and fraud. The Cardinal found out about it, proved it's falseness and convinced the Emperor to exile Ayen from court. Subsequently, the Cardinal found out about the Grande Dauphine's involvement in the plot and warned the Emperor that women should be kept out of affairs of government. With this, the Emperor frankly told Sophie, “I beg, Madame, and, if necessary, I order you to place credence in everything that the former Archbishop of Paris tells you on my behalf, as though he were I, Louis.” ''A further incident occurred over a private breakfast where both the Cardinal and the Dauphine were present. After harsh words were exchanged between the two, the Cardinal de Mortemart promptly slapped Sophie across the face with his cane, and ordered her out of his rooms. Sophie then grew more isolated at court, only keeping to her small group of friends and household, her prime confidante being her cousin by marriage, Louise Marie Antoinette, the Duchesse de Mortemart. Although the rivalry with the Cardinal ended with his death in 1758 at his private residence, Chateau de Reuil, she privately despised the man and a few remnants of his family for the rest of her life. However, as she kept out of politics, and wielded little to no political influence, there was nothing she could do about it. Instead, although she kept up her gambling, she significantly reduced her spending on material items, and the Dauphine's apartments were barely redecorated after 1760. Moreover, she became increasingly pious, which to her surprise, was one of the matters she shared in common with her husband. '''Pavillon de Saint-Martin' As the Dauphin's debauched lifestyle increased, he ordered for the construction of an estate which would serve as a private residence and escape from court. In late 1758, the buiding of Chateau d'Houilles was finished. Surrounded by lucious gardens, numerous pools, and impressive monuments, Louis-Auguste soon began presiding over weekly gatherings in which his private circle would enjoy music, dancing, and cards. Rumored to be the sight of orgies and other unseemly activities, Sophie rarely visited. However, the couple's relationship soon improved, as Louis-Auguste's displayed his comfort in the Dauphine's quiet and pious character. To honor such, he had a small pavilion constructed on the other side of Houilles' estate. Named Pavillon de Saint-Martin, it was composed of four rooms on the ground floor, a sitting room, entrance hall, tea room, and study, along with three quaint bedrooms on the upper floor. With each decorated in a different shade of pastels, it was primarily used by the Dauphine and Madame la Duchesse de Mortemart, with occasionally their small circle attending. The Pavillon was considered a celebration of the pair's friendship, and had paintings and busts of both in numerous places. If some took the construction of Pavillon de Saint-Martin as a reconciliation between Sophie and her husband, they were gravely mistaken. As the Dauphin was heard saying upon many occasions, "I suppose I must give her somewhere to go." Moreover, the large gap between the two buildings was reportedly symbolic of the "large gap between their loves". '' As time wore on, Sophie's clique became more pronounced and by the end of 1758, she was observed to be completely under the influence of Madame de Mortemart, although according to many this was not her goal. Other friends included her Superintendent of the Dauphine's household, Anne Clemetine de Blois de Penthievre, Mademoiselle de Chartres, her Premiere Dame d'Honneur, Marie-Sophie Augustine de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Mademoiselle de Lussac, and her Dame d'Atour, Constance-Emilie de Rohan, Mademoiselle de Rohan. The group was rounded out by Madame de Mortemart's two Dames d'Honneur, Stephanie Béatrix-Étiennette Renart Fuchsamberg d'Amblimont, Madame la Marquise de Lâge de Volude, and Marie-Louise-Jérôme Célésia, Madame la Marquise de Ginestous, along with her great friend, Marie-Jeanne de Bombelles, Madame la Marquise de Travanet. The party often moved between the Imperial Court at Chateau d'Argenteuil, the Pavillon de Saint Martin, and Madame de Mortemart's residence at Chateau de Beauvoir, the Pavillon de Babiole. Personality and Appearance '''Appearance' No great beauty, a pair of dark blue eyes paired with light brown hair were her best features. Besides for these, her cheeks were noticed to have a sunken look, along with a too large nose and small, thin lips. Being short in stature, she was considered plain, having an average figure with unnoticeable curves, which soon faded with her numerous pregnancies. Despite her great piety, she was willing to enhance her plain looks with makeup and cosmetics, which gave her an acceptable look. Her favorites, were hair powder, which turned her golden hair into an off white, along with rouge for her cheeks, and a dark cherry or red for her lips. Another coveted feature was her strong, clear complexion. However, along with her figure, she soon lost this after her childbearing years and depended on makeup to keep up her average appearance instead of natural beauty. Personality Her hobbies included dancing, playing music, and embroidery. The latter, she immensely enjoyed, often spending much of her allowance on new gowns and materials for her wardrobe. Said to be one of the most fashionable women of the time, she was known to influence court fashions immensely. Her favorite colors ranged from a wide variety of feminine pinks and purples, to vivacious greens and blues. As time wore on, she started to wear pastel, light colored gowns. With this, the court started to abandon the dimmer colors from the Baroque Period. The courtiers looked up to her as an example of fashion throughout her tenure at court. Her husband once remarked that "she never left her apartments without the newest fashion". ''Often frequenting Paris, she spent thousands of livres on new gowns, shoes, makeup, and perfume. The shops she became patron of became so popular, they almost immediately expanded. She had a particular enjoyment of court balls and rituals, often finding them "''delightful" and "charming". Among the court, she carried on her duties with seriousness. However, with private friends, she was known to unveil her true self, often smiling and laughing in their company. A graceful dancer, her energy at court balls was often admired. It was said she moved with a certain grace and movement "as though one would think she would fly up to the heavens". In her behavior she was described as incurably shy and timid of her husband; as she considered it her duty to show him grateful reverence and was not able to relax enough to entertain him or flirt with him. Once, for example, she could find not other way to entertain him than to suggest him to kill the flies in the window panes. Louis Auguste, who suffered from restlessness and needed to be entertained, quickly became inclined to listen when Sophie was said to be unfavorable compared to other, more beautiful and entertaining, women. Issue With her husband, Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere, she would have several children; * Marie Sophie Raphaëlle Germaine de Grandelumière (24th November 1746 - 17th March 1758) * Louis François de Grandelumière (11th September 1747 - 23rd February 1758) * Louise Geneviève de Grandelumière (27th February 1749 - 19th December 1750) * Miscarriage (5th December 1749) * Marie Justine de Grandelumière (29th September 1751 - 13th March 1758) * Elisabeth Augustine de Grandelumière (5th June 1753 - Présent) * Charles Edouard François de Grandelumière (10th October 1754 - Présent) * Miscarriage (8th April 1755) * Marie Caroline de Grandelumière (13th April 1756 - 18th March 1758) * Louis Theodose de Grandelumière (2nd November 1757 - 3rd December 1757) * Miscarriage (7th January 1758) * Marie Bénédicte Philippine (29th April 1760 - Présent) Styles, Titles, and Honours Titles and Styles * 29th August, 1728 - 5th May, 1745 '''Ihre Durchlaucht, Prinzessin Maria Anna Sophia von Sachsen * '''5th May, 1745 - 29th November, 1757 '''Son Altesse Impériale, Madame la Duchesse de Valois * '''29th November, 1757 - 27th June, 1763 Son Altesse Impériale, Madame la Grande Dauphine Honours * Dame de l'Ordre de Sainte-MarieCategory:Foreign Courtiers Category:Dauphins of Grandelumiere Category:18th Century Births Category:House Blois Category:Fils de Grandelumiere Category:Imperial Court Category:18th Century Deaths